Phillip Rosecrest
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. 1949, , , , , |blood status=Pure-blood |alias= |Title=* Death eater * Queen Bee (of Azkaban) |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6'3" |hair= Golden Blonde (greying) |eyes= Pale blue |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Petra Rosecrest (second wife) * Phaedra Rosier (née Black) (ex-wife, divorced) * Felix Rosier (son) † * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (daughter-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (grandson) * Freya Rosier (daughter) * Eric Rosier (son) * Tatiana Rosier (née Sala) (daughter-in-law) * Luana Rosier (granddaughter) * Clíodhna Rosier (granddaughter) * Rasmus Rosier (brother) * Maja Rosier (née Holmström) (sister-in-law) † * Evan Rosier (brother) † * Persephone Rosier (niece) * Stefan Rosier (father) † * Eira Rosier (née Selwyn) (mother) † * Armand Rosier (paternal grandfather) † * Líadan Rosier (née Sayre) (paternal grandmother) † * Alwyn Selwyn (maternal grandfather) † * Constantia Selwyn (née Arthfael) (maternal grandmother) † * Althea Nott (née Selwyn) (maternal aunt) † * Callahan Nott (matermal uncle, by marriage) † * Theodore Nott (maternal cousin) * Augustus Nott (maternal cousin) * Octavia Nott (maternal cousin) * Castor Black (father-in-law) † * Perugia Black (née Tristeréme) (mother-in-law) * Asterope Black (aunt-in-law) † * Rosier Family (paternal relatives) * Selwyn Family (maternal relatives) * Sayre Family (maternal relatives) |hidem= |Wand=* Chestnut, 11 inches, dragon heartstring (confiscated upon incarceration) |hidea= |job=* Member of the Wizengamot (formerly, dismissed) * Leader of Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club |Loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Ministry of Magic **Wizengamot (formerly) *Rosier Family *Death eaters ||marital status = Married (remarried in )}} .}} Phillip Stefan Rosier (born 1949) is a Pure-blood born to and Eira Rosier (née Selwyn), the eldest of three sons, his two younger brothers being Evan and Rasmus. Like both of his brothers, Phillip was a a loyal, prolific and useful one given his intellect and skill with words. He's the ex husband of Phaedra Rosier, with whom he had three children: Felix, Freya and Eric, two of the three would become " ". He attended between the years to and was sorted into house. He is persuasive, charasmatic and cunning, and it was a combination of these three traits that played major part of how he came to be so succesful; the youngest person to reach his level in the in history, despite the dark truth to his beliefs, before his dismissal in following the fall of . Using his way with words, he was able to carefully seduce many people into the cause along with him, and using his intellect he was able to plan out many of the horrors committed by the Ministry when it was controlled by the . Phillip fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside his fellow Death Eaters. He was eventually apprehended, due to him being led into the dungeons by Irena Liedje's siren song and locked in there with several others until Voldemort's defeat. once the battle was over he had a trial, during which his daughter Freya and son Eric testified against him, and was sentenced to inprosonment in a reformed Azkaban. Phillip sought and received a divorce from his ex-wife from Azkaban. He remarried in to Petra Rosecrest. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Lucius' Creepiness Recruiting for the Cause Final Years First Wizarding War Arranged Marriage to Phaedra Joining the Wizengamot Actions as a Death Eater Birth of Children Intervening Years Claiming Innocence for War Crimes Climbing in the Ministry More Recruiting for the Cause Marital Breakdown and Collection of Evidence Against Phaedra "Controversial" Approach Second Wizarding War Defending his Daughter Felix's Wedding Failure of the Battle of the D.O.M Field Work Planning the Transportation and "Punishment" of Muggle-Borns Discovering Freya to be a Spy Battle of Hogwarts Death of his Eldest Son Felix Aftermath Later Life War Crimes Trial Life Sentence in Azkaban Divorce and Remarriage Etymology Trivia References Category:Rosier Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:Death Eaters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Wizengamot Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Victims of Siren Song Category:Dark Wizards Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Ballycastle Bats Fan Category:Rowan Family